1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns an assembly comprising two parts to be assembled. It aims in particular to simplify the operation of fixing the two parts together.
The invention finds its application in particular in the automobile field during the trimming of the passenger compartment of the vehicle, especially during the mounting of the dashboard on the structure of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To fix two parts, it is well known to use assembly screws. However, it is sometimes necessary to place the screws in places which are difficult to access. The operations consisting in holding the screw and screwing it during assembly while holding the parts to be assembled, or in unscrewing the screw and recovering it then often prove troublesome.
It is also well known to fix parts by means of clips. This solution allows rapid fixing of the parts. However, the fix obtained has only a low mechanical strength and disassembly often results in the breakage of the clip.
Moreover, U.S. Pat. No. 5,178,504 describes a rapid fixing device comprising:                a first and a second part to be fixed together,        a fixing assembly comprising:                    a first and a second fixing member intended to engage in each other in a direction of engagement between an engagement position and an assembled position, said first member being linked to the first part and said members being constituted:                            one by a substantially cylindrical peg, substantially of circular cross section, provided with at least one groove extending substantially in said direction of engagement between a first end and a second end, said groove having a first helical ramp extending in a first direction between the first end and a first intermediate end, and                the other by a tubular ring maintaining a passage intended to receive the peg, said ring comprising at least one pin protruding inside said passage, said pin being intended to be inserted into said groove to slide therein,                                    means for guiding in rotation the second member relative to the second part, and            resilient means linked on the one hand to the second member and on the other hand to the second part.                        
However, such an assembly, when it is subjected to vibration, especially when it is used on a motor vehicle, permits movements between the parts fixed to each other which, although small, nevertheless generate noise.